La albercada divertida
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Haibaku Kuso, y muchísimos personajes diviertiéndose en una albercada genial. Multicrossover, yaoi, yuri, etc...


Yo: Hola, he venido a hacer una nueva historia nwn.

Shun/Gray: ¿En serio? ¿DESPUÉS DE QUE AYER LLORASTE TOOODA LA NOCHE POR LO DE...

Yo: NO LO DIGAN! No quería que me lo recordaran... es que lo que pasó ayer antes de irme a casa me hizo recordar... a ya saben quién... y lloré pero Chris me consoló y me abrazó y me calmé. Tengo la mejor novia del mundo (mirada tierna)

Erza: Lo malo es que debido a esa partida, no sólo te dejó un vacío (seria). (Susurrando) Que sólo se le podría quitar viendo el showmovie de Decibel Outdoor Festival 2013. (Normal) Sino que Gray se quedó soltero porque esa chica ama a un compañero real.

Gray: (llorando) Ya decía yo que no me querían.

Yo: Ya no llores Gray (abrazando a Gray) Encontrarás a otra chica que te quiera.

Gray: ¿Y Juvia?

Yo: No, ella no. Está bastante "ocupada" con Lyon.

Shun: (mirada de ugh! Qué asco!) Demasiada información.

Yo: Como sea. Estoy aquí para darles un nuevo crossover.

Todos: ¿ESTÁS LOCO? SI CON LO DEL AVANCE DE HELL'S KITCHEN NO TE FUE SUFICIENTE?

Yo: Este fic está basado en un evento en el que se supone iríamos, pero no.

Disclaimer: Bakugan, Fairy Tail, Beyblade Metal, Code Geass, Higurashi, Steel Angel Kurumi, Vocaloid, Aki Sora, Haruhi Suzumiya, Digimon Data Squad, Pokemon y Dino Rey NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo la historia y mis OC.

* * *

El día de la albercada en un acuerdo totalizado, se dió en la casa de Marucho. El único requisito fue traer ropa de baño. Haibaku estaba sólo con Marucho flotando juntos en la piscina (MUY JUNTOS n/n)

- Me siento muy divertido - dijo Marucho flotando demasiado cerca de Haibaku - Pero no creo que debamos seguir solos, ya debería llegar alguien.

- Lo dices porque.. Ahh... estás en mis partes íntimas... - decía Haibaku mientras gemía y sentía los roces indirectos. de Marucho

- Lo siento - decía Marucho - Pero no quiero estar solito.

- Eso?

- Si ¬¬

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - dijo Haibaku acorralando a Marucho mientras ambos salían de la piscina.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Marucho confuso

- Con esto... - dijo Haibaku serio y empezaba a manosear a Marucho por debajo de su short y el rubio suspiraba un poco - ¿Te gusta?

- Si... - dijo Marucho

- Quieres unos besos?

- Hai...

En eso Haibaku empezaba a darle besos pequeños en el cuello de Marucho y este se trataba de aferrar a Haibaku, pero...

- Hai.. hai... baku...

- Shh... - Haibaku tratando de callar a Marucho mientras seguía con su labor

- Es que...

- No digas nada... - dijo Haibaku - Nadie lo sabrá...

- De hecho sí...

- Por qué?

- Ya llegó otra persona

- O/./OU - Haibaku muerto de vergüenza miraba hacia atrás y era Natsu, Gray y Lucy en sus trajes de baño. Natsu y Gray vestían unos shorts muy geniales (pero Natsu no se separó de su bufanda) y Lucy un traje de baño que le cubría el centro del cuerpo completo y parecía que Lucy no quería que le resaltara ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

- No te conocía esas mañas Haibaku - dijo Lucy algo sonrojada y tratando de alejarse de Haibaku

- Tranquila - dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy por la espalda - Yo si, pero no, no es lo que tu crees.

- Alivio nwn

- Es bi

- Bueno, algo es algo O.o - Lucy

- Lo siento - dijo Haibaku mientras hacía muchas reverencias normales - No vi que llegaron.

Después de que llegaran más personas, la música quería sonar, pero los de la zona de música no sabían qué poner...

En la cabina de música

- Quiero escuchar GazettE! - Gritaba Hiba

- ¡Yo quiero Noisecontrollers! - dijo Noah

- ¡Yo quiero Hardwell! - dijo Len

- ¡Yo quiero Dir en Grey! - dijo Anubias

- A ver, a ver, a ver! - dijo Shun tratando de calmar a todos - Déjenme decidir lo que pondremos primero. Sí? - dijo Shun y antes de que Hiba le dijera algo... - Y no me presiones! ¿OK? - En eso Shun se dirigió a la computadora y los cuatro chicos esperaban normales a ver qué ponía... y asustados temiendo de que Shun pusiese algo que a él le gustara.

Shun puso play y... la canción era...

Break the Show de Noisecontrollers

- XD - Noah

Shun se fue normal y los que quedaban miraron con odio a Noah

- ¿Qué? nwn - Noah

Afuera en la alberca, había mucha gente divirtiéndose.

- Esto es genial - dijo Jesus grabando todo con su cámara especial a prueba de agua - Podré grabar todo.

- No te ilusiones - dijo Fabia y Shun aparece a un lado de ella - Shun, pusiste a Noisecontrollers?

- A Noah le gusta mucho, y a mí también. Además, el hardstyle ya está creciendo en popularidad amor, mira a estos bakas - dijo apuntando a un montón de chicos bailando divertidamente - ¿te parece divertido?

- Algo - dijo Fabia

- ¿En serio?

- Me agrada más Headhunterz ñ.ñU

- Me saliste bien baka ¬¬

- Pero aún así te amo, bombón - dijo Fabia de forma melosa beando a Shun en la mejilla, pero este se sentía incómodo sabiendo que Fabia vestía su traje de baño (que por cierto, hacía babear a cualquiera)

- Hey! - gritó Alice enojada interrumpiendo a los dos - No me hagan echarlos al agua

- Lo siento - dijo Fabia soltando a Shun

- Y bien? - dijo Alice normalita y feliz - Ya saben dónde está Dan?

- Los idiotas de Max y Natsu le obligaron a juguetear con las chicas sexys - dijo Shun riéndose

- Ah sí? - dijo Alice con sonrisa maléfica - Conque así lo quieres? - en eso se va de la pareja

- Esto me da mala espina - dijo Fabia asustada

- No te preocupes, conociendo a Alice, le hará una broma a Dan - en eso mira a Alice hablando con Lelouch, Sora-nii, Kaito y Tsubasa, pero si pudo mirar más ampliamente, la vió jugueteando con Lelouch de manera pervertida, algo que hizo que Shun pusiera una cara de "¿Qué rayos es esto?"

- Qué pasa Shunito?

- Retiro-lo-dicho - dijo Shun igual que hace 2 segundos (espero que sepan de lo que hablo)

- Te lo dije

Mientras, Yu, Nami, Kenchi, Marucho, Kristy, Rin, Levy y Satoko cargaban con un montón de globos de agua en sus manos

- Por qué cargar los globos? - dijo Rin casi desfallecida de cargar demasiado

- Quiero hacerle una broma a Gajeel - dijo Yu. En eso miró a Alice jugueteando con Lelouch de manera salvaje y Yu se puso como loco soltando los globos- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO BUEEEEEENO! ALICE! ¿QUÉ TE HIZO ESE BASTARDO DE DANI, ALICE? ESTA NO ES LA DE LOS PELEADORES! ESTA NO ES LA DE LA FAMILIA GEHABICH! ¿DE QUÉ TE VAS A DISFRAZAR, ALICE? DE CONO! DE CONO EN EL PERIFÉRICO! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? KENCHI, POR FAVOR! - En eso vió que los globos iban a caer y con una agilidad impresionante, agarró los globos sin que estallaran. - Fiuuu - en eso le cayó un globo en la cabeza y se rompió, mojando su tierna cabecita, haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran demasiado - Saben qué? Cambiemos los planes. Siguiente objetivo, Aki-nee! - en eso se dirigen hacia donde Aki, quien platicaba con Kurumi, Erza y Ren

- Aún no me convences de dejar a Sora-nii por ti - dijo AKi bebiendo algo de cerveza.

- Pues te lo pierdes - dijo Ren de forma seductora y tomando a Erza de forma salvaje - Creo que Erza y yo iremos a dar un buen "paseo" por la calle del placer.

- Ya oyeron, niñas, largo - dijo Erza con una mirada de perversión, pero en eso cambió a una de "PERO QUÉ?" cuando vio a Alice (no lo quiero recordar otra vez) - ¿ALICE? ¿QUÉ TE HIZO DAN?

- Qué? - dijeron los demás y miraron a Alice - Dan la va a matar - dijeron aterrados

En eso...

- FUEGO! - Gritó Yu

- Quiero ver! - dijo Aki viendo a los niños para ver si los globos atacaban a Sora-nii... pero que ATACAN A LA PROPIA AKI. En total, fueron 93 globos arrojados por los niños y todos se rieron - ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

- Quería divertirme - dijo Yu divertido

- Hagámoslo otra vez - dijo Kenchi emocionado

- SOBRE MI CADÁVER! - Gritó Aki-nee furiosa

- Jajajajaja - dijo Dan abrazando sugestivamente a Mira - Eso fue peor que a mi. ESPEREN! - En eso Miró a Alice - ¿ALICE?

En eso Dan corre hacia Alice y la separa de los chicos

- Me estaba divirtiendo, qué te pasa?

- ¿QUE TE PASA A TI? - Gritó Dan - Se supone que no debes hacer eso con los chicos

- Pues tu lo hiciste con las chicas, tenía que igualar el marcador - dijo Alice - Aunque te hayan obligado.

- Quieres apostar?

- Te apuesto a que no puedes seducir a una chica muy sexy en lo que resta de la fiesta... sin encerrarte con ella!

- Yo igual! Y el que pierde será arrojado del tercer piso hacia la alberca

- ¿Con algo suave o sin ello?

- No soy tan cruel, no te quiero muerta

- Está decidido - dijo Marucho - La apuesta inicia ya.

- BIEN! - Dijeron Dan y Alice decididos y se fueron corriendo a buscar

- Presiento que Dan y ALice terminarán rompiendo - dijo Chris

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku - Conociéndolos, no lo harán

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Este fue el primer capi de la fiesta. AHora...

Esto va para Guerrera Estelar

Lo primero que debes hacer es ponerle en Sign In, luego introduces tus datos y después le pones click en el cuadrito que dice que eres mayor de 13 años y si la palomita aparece, le pones en accept y BIENVENIDA A Fanfiction!


End file.
